The Community's Thoughts
by Summer Walters
Summary: Everyone in the community's point of view, in diary form, from before the ceremony up to after Jonas leaves. Please read & review!!!


Asher  
December  
Tomorrow is the day of the Ceremony! Oh, I can't wait to find out what job I'll get! What job could they give a person like me -- all jokes, games, fun, and incorrect vocabulary? What if they told me, "You cannot be given a job! You are too childish. Wait one more year for your job." The shame! Or what if they released me? Oh, I can't wait 'til I hear what job I'll get!!!  
I wonder what jobs Jonas and Fiona will be assigned?  
  
Fiona  
December  
Ceremony Day One  
Today was the first day of the Ceremony! Let me start at the beginning. This morning, Father, Mother, and I were so excited! It was the day we would get our male, my little brother! I was also worried because I was so used to being the only child in the family, being that way for 12 years. Mother, Father, and I got along perfectly. What would it be with a newchild in the family?  
I waited with Mother and Father, full of anticipation. Then a Nurturer came on stage holding a squirming bundle in his arms. The Chief Elder called our names, then said "Number Twenty-Six. Bruno." As we walked to the stage to receive Bruno, I thought of what an awful name that is! I'm glad I have such a nice name, Fiona. Bruno is asleep as I write this; I can hear him breathing.   
What job shall I receive in the morning, I wonder?  
  
Pierre  
December  
Ceremony Day Two  
I got awarded the job of Speaker today at the Ceremony of Twelve!   
I stood between Jonas, Nineteen and Leanne, Twenty-One, as a female named Fiona received her job. I can't remember what it was, though, because of what happened next. "Twenty, "I heard the Chief Elder say after Fiona, Eighteen, sat back down, "Pierre." I froze. How could she have made such a mistake? She skipped Jonas! Perhaps it was because he broke the rules so often, I thought to myself. Even if they were little things, there were well over three of them. Will they release him? I wondered.  
A few years ago I had a friend named John. His father broke rules repeatedly and was released when we were all Nines. It was such a disgrace and shame to John and his mother and sister. They had to apply for a new father, imagine. Father told me not to associate with John any longer.   
Back at the Ceremony, I slowly got up from my seat, gave Jonas an uneasy look and walked carefully up to the stage where the Chief Elder smiled at me. She seemed to be the only person in the whole community who was relaxed and carefree. She informed the crowd about my "strict obedience to rules," as she put it. "Pierre has been assigned," she declared, "to the job of Speaker. He will always be able to announce the rules to the community."  
The applause was polite, but nothing more. I found my mother in the crowd. Her face was tense. As she caught my eye, she gave me a weak smile. "Congratulations," she mouthed, but didn't really seem to mean it. I hurried back to my seat, where all the children were whispering and staring at Jonas.   
  
Sara  
December  
I was so surprised when I heard Jonas -- my own son -- was assigned (no, chosen as the Chief Elder had put it) to become the new Receiver! It was quite a shock! The little boy I had brought up would have one of the most important and honored jobs in the community!  
  
Asher  
March  
"Today is an unscheduled holiday," the Speaker announced as I was eating breakfast this morning. I had recognized some of the announcements lately as having Pierre's voice, being a Speaker-in-training, but this one was announced by the Head Speaker. I jumped up, leaving my breakfast on the table. I met five other children as I ran outside. "I'm the Recreational Director," I declared, "so I'll say we'll play Good Guys and Bad Guys." Fiona, Tanya, James, George, Greg, Eve, and some more children I didn't know too well coming out of their dwellings cheered at this proposal.   
When half of the children were "dead" Jonas came riding up the path. "Asher?" he called as he spotted my bicycle leaning against a tree, the wheel spinning. I kept hidden behind a bush. The game continued and I leapt out of the bushes and began to fire at Jonas. "Blam blam!" I yelled. "You're dead!" Some other people began to shoot Jonas. He stood there for a minute, and then something passed across his face. His eyes turned wide and horrified. His face crinkled up like he was going to cry any minute.   
"What's the matter, Jonas?" Fiona asked, approaching him. Everyone was staring.   
"Don't play that game any more, Asher," he ordered me. This annoyed me. I mean, I'm the Director of these kinds of things, not him. Just because he has such a high title and honor and all, he can't go bossing me around.  
"I'm the Director of Recreation, Jonas, not you," I replied furiously to him.  
"You had no way of knowing this, Asher, but it was a cruel game in the past, and --"  
"I apologize, Jonas," I told him. He sighed and was about to open his mouth again, but Fiona interrupted,  
"Do you want to go for a ride along the river?" she asked him, worried.  
"No," he said shortly and walked away.  
That Jonas! He sure thinks he's something with this Receiver thing. So what if he's the Receiver? I guess he thinks he's too good for us! Too good to ride along the river and to play games with us! I'd never think this would happen to Jonas! To think he was my best friend!  
  
Lily  
March  
Since the Ceremony a few months ago, everyone seems to have changed. Well, I know they've changed - me too - we're all a year older, but not just that. Jonas, for example. He's now more distant (that's a new word we learned yesterday at school). For example, he doesn't share feelings, he continues to say he doesn't dream, but I think he's just putting it on. I'm the only one who can tell when Jonas lies. It was first such a shock to discover Jonas lied! It's a very bad thing to do, I know. I once said a story about something to my friend, Marie, and she took it seriously and told the Instructor, "Lily's lying!" I wasn't, but she took me aside and told me how bad that was to lie. I told her that I wasn't lying, but she said to always tell that a story is NOT TRUE before telling it or else they might think I'm lying like Marie did.   
Jonas never tells us about his training, his new friend, the old Receiver, his day, or anything. He just does his homework and goes straight to bed. The only thing he does is play with Gabe. It's very strange that Gabe can only sleep well in Jonas's room. Does he have special powers or something? Maybe that's why he's not telling us about his training?   
Mother and Father seem a bit different since Jonas received his job, but I can't exactly say how.  
  
Robert  
November  
Today I had to release the poor little twin. It has to be done - imagine if there were two identical males running about! They would always be mixed up! But it was my turn to release him, and I wasn't looking forward to it. It's the worst part of being a Nurturer, but I've gotten used to it by now.   
I rode to the Nurturing Center, thinking that it was too bad but necessary to end a young life this way. I first set up the camera to tape the process for the Open Hall of Records. Then I brought the two twins in with my assistant, Harriet. I weighed them. The first baby was eight pounds, while the second was only five. "Just a shrimp!" I said in that special voice I used while talking to newchildren. I tickled him, so he would be distracted before the actual process. I lay him on the table and took out the syringe. I began to fill it with poison, the pale liquid slowly rising to the top. "Sorry, little guy," I told him sympathetically, as I injected the needle into his forehead. He wailed, then fell limp. I packed him in a disposal container then tossed the box down the garbage chute. "Bye," I called, waving, then turned off the camera.  
  
Janie  
November  
The Receiver and his "apprentice" seem to be planning something. It's just a guess, because I'm not really sure, but Jonas leaves, mumbling to himself, and thinking. They speak in whispers and that time Jonas stayed even after I had left to go to my own dwelling, I was sure they talked all night long, planning. I turned out to be right, because Jonas was there when I arrived in the morning. What could they be planning, I wonder? Should I alert the Chief Elder? I don't think so. She might change my job from Attendant of Receiver to Attendant of Someone Less Important. I don't want that. Being an Attendant is has little honor already.  
  
Eric  
December  
That child! He really wore me out! Last night Newchild 28 was up all night, wailing at the top of his tiny lungs! He awoke all the other newchildren, who wailed in unison. We rushed around, trying to calm the little maniacs, who shrieked and jumped up and down in their cribs. There was never so much pandemonium in the Nurturing Center as that night because Robert, a daytime Nurturer, took him home. I guess the kid wanted to go back. Anyway, the good news is we had a vote, and everyone, even that Robert, voted to release him tomorrow morning.  
  
Robert  
December  
Today would be the day we would release Gabriel. Even I voted to do it, because he was just too much trouble. I woke up early this morning to check on Gabe to see him for the last hour before he would be released. I thought it was strange when I didn't hear him giggling or breathing, since he usually wakes up earliest. As I looked into his crib, expecting the little smiling newchild, I saw nothing. It was empty! I tried to calm myself. Where could he have gone! Sara and Lily were asleep, so I went to Jonas's sleeping-room to ask if he knew where Gabe was. Perhaps, I thought, he had taken him into his room to play with him. I discovered an even bigger and worse shock -- Jonas was gone! I didn't hesitate to wake Sara this time. "Sara!" I shook her awake. "Jonas and Gabe are missing!"  
"It's five in the morning, Rob," she answered sleepily and rolled over. Suddenly she took in what I had said and leapt to her feet. "Missing?" she cried, staring at me as though I had made it all up to frighten her. She ran to Gabe's crib, and then to Jonas's room. She checked all the other rooms, inadvertently waking Lily, who walked to me, half asleep. "What is it?" she asked me, but I didn't answer, I had buzzed for the Speaker.   
"Yes?" the voice droned monotonously.   
"Both Jonas and Gabe -- the newchild we're keeping, I mean -- are gone!"  
The Speaker sent Searchers to our dwelling who found no trace of Jonas or Gabriel. I don't think anyone noticed I knew his name either. Where could they have gone? Who could have taken them? And most important of all, why?  
  
Janie  
December  
This morning I heard the announced that "Jonas, the Receiver-in-training and the Newchild 28 have gone missing." I wasn't surprised by it, somehow. I think I knew Jonas would leave. But the disappearance of the Newchild surprised me. Also, that the Receiver himself didn't go. Why not? Even though I don't find this news surprising, it's very puzzling.   
  
Lily  
December  
It's been one day since Jonas disappeared with Gabe. All of the adults are acting so strangely. I have no idea why! They rush around, frequently visiting the Receiver and the Chief Elder and worry all day long.   
Something even stranger happened today. I was walking next to the river when suddenly something happened. I somehow traveled through time and space to Elsewhere, but half of me was still at the riverside. It was a large place. I perceived the word "grassland." I was standing in the "grass" and suddenly I heard a loud roar. I jumped and turned around. What I saw scared me out of my wits. It was an elephant! Immediately I remembered the time Jonas told me that there really were live creatures of my comfort object. I had scoffed at him, but now I discovered it was true. The elephant was enormous - bigger than anything I'd ever seen. It trumpeted and tread away, crushing the tall grasses. I could only stare. I opened my eyes and instantly I was back next to the river. What happened? I asked myself, but had no answer. I felt scared. What was it? All the adults were rushing off to see the Receiver, so maybe that was what I should do, I told myself. He was a very respected and wise man - could he tell me what happened? So I went to see him.   
I walked over to the building labeled "Annex." There was a buzzer. I buzzed. "Yes?" the voice inside the building asked.   
"Uh, hello," I said, "well, my name is Lily and I'm Jonas's sister and, um, could I speak to the Receiver, please?"  
"Jonas's sister? Yes, come in." The door unlocked. I stepped inside.  
"Hello, Lily," the woman at the front desk greeted me. "My name is Janie. Come inside." I walked up to her.   
"Receiver?" she knocked on his door. "Jonas's sister would like to talk to you." She pressed another button and I heard his door unlock. Why would he need locked doors? I wondered.   
The Receiver turned out to be very nice, actually. He told me what had happened was a memory. He explained Jonas had fell in the river and all his memories were coming back to the community. "Now, Lily. Jonas had many memories - good and bad. If you happen to receive a particularly bad memory, come see me and I will help me. I will help all of the community."  
I thanked him and left. The fishy thing is, Jonas was an expert swimmer. He couldn't have fallen into the river. Accidentally, that is. Did he really fall in the river? What about Gabe? This all very strange.   
  
Fiona  
December  
Today the Receiver made a very grave announcement. "Both Jonas and the Newchild have drowned in the river." He went on to say that Jonas's memories would come back to the community. I had no idea what that meant, so I asked Mother. She explained that Jonas had memories of the past. I still had no idea what that meant but didn't want to bother Mother with more questions.   
I think I know what Memories are now. In Math today, I was working out an exceptionally hard geometry problem, and suddenly I wasn't there any more. I was still conscious of being in the classroom, but not fully there. I know it sounds like I am going crazy, but it is the absolute truth. I was running down something. I heard the word "hill" echo through my mind. It was very enjoyable. I was laughing as I dashed down the hill, the "wind" in my hair. Then suddenly I fell. My foot got caught in a hole in the ground and I lay, headfirst, on the ground. My face was scraped, but nothing as bad as the pain in my ankle. I felt the bone twisted, the pain utter torture. I opened my eyes and I was back in the classroom, my geometry book open before me. I looked at my ankle. It was in perfect health, but I could still feel the pain. I gasped and bit my lip hard.   
"May I please go home?" I asked the Instructor. All the children's' faces turned.  
"Why?" he asked me. How could I answer this question?  
"My ankle hurts," I replied, cringing with pain and embarrassment.   
He called the Speaker and ordered relief-of-pain for me after questioning me "How on Earth, Fiona, did you injure yourself in Math Class? Did, perhaps, a right angle cut you?" It wasn't funny! The pain went immediately as I took the medicine, but I kept on thinking of the memory. The Instructor humiliated me even more by commenting, "Really, Fiona, your mind must think it is an unscheduled holiday. Unfortunately, it is not, and nor is Number 29 120º."  
  
Asher  
December  
I was doing my homework when a very bizarre thing happened. It was almost as though I went into a trance. I was at my desk and somewhere else all at once. The other place was a large field, a little like where we play Games. But here there were people lying all over the ground. They were dressed in the same costume. I blinked. What was I seeing? Their clothes and the field and sky all had some other quality. What was it? I heard the word "color" ring through my conscience. I was lying in the "battlefield" with thousands of "soldiers." These words came to my mind as soon as I saw them. All over the field soldiers were moaning with pain and crying out for Mother. Next to me lay a young male, about my age. He had "yellow" hair.   
"Water", he begged me, hoarsely. "Please." His throat was parched dry and as he spoke, blood poured onto his gray uniform.  
I looked down. I was wearing a uniform too. I grabbed my water canteen and held it to his mouth. Two drops trickled out, nothing more.   
"Thank you," he whispered, then his head fell back and I saw life drain out of his eyes.   
Then I was back at my desk, homework in front of me. I couldn't do it though. I kept thinking of that poor, dying soldier and that battlefield with so many other dying.   
I don't know what happened, but it was horrible. Now I know why Jonas was so upset by that game of "war."   
  
Alexandra,   
Chief Elder  
December  
My community is in pieces. The memories Jonas received are all loose now, and everyone is receiving them. Jonas's sister, Lily, got the memory of an elephant. Asher got war, Bridget got hunger. Everyone now has received a memory: even the newchildren who are wailing nonstop now. They have no idea what the memories are. What can I do? The community is experiencing feelings and seeing color, two things banned for 200 years. I myself have received the memories of poverty, Thanksgiving dinner, and malaria. The Receiver is much help during these horrible times. I myself made an announcement to the community through the SS, Speakers System. I told the community that now, like eleven years ago, the memories of the past are loose for anyone to receive. "If you receive an unpleasant memory," I told them, "go straight to the Receiver, from now on, known as the Giver. He will help you get through these memories. This is the best I can do, I'm very sorry."  
I feel like a failure. This is what happened to this orderly, flawless community under my care? It wasn't my fault, I know, but I still feel exceedingly guilty. I think about it, though. I wouldn't have felt like this before. I would have thought, 'Oh well. We'll get over it.' Is it true, like the Giver said, "Everyone will now have true and deep feelings and you cannot put a stop to it or take the feelings away as people did so many years ago. So foolishly," he added.   
As I discussed "feelings" with James, Harriet, and Thomas, I realized how stupid the whole concept was. Feelings weren't to be discussed and resolved so easily. I immediately reflected on this with the Elders. The majority agreed because they respected me and I announced during the evening meal, "Do not share feelings as a ritual tonight or any night again." As soon as I said this I wondered if it were the right thing to do. I decided it was.   
Before I fell asleep, I decided to make Dream Telling and Stirring Pills unnecessary as well in the morning. Perhaps if we make little changes, we will live like in the past, long, long ago. 


End file.
